Skeletons In The Closet
by Saba's Reflection
Summary: Tied winner of YingandYang235's Kisshu's Contest. 'In a split second Kisshu had collapsed, a pool of blood forming around him. In front of him was a dagger, placed neatly into his heart. Pai had skeletons in his closet. Kisshu did too.'


A/N: This is for **YingandYang235's** _Kisshu's Contest._

Prompt:

_Kisshu has been having problems with Pai and seems very angry with him after one night. Taruto doesn't know why, and neither do the Mew Mews. But they seem to want to know. Will they like what they find?_

Warning: Yaoi themes. Well, one-sided.

* * *

**Skeletons In The Closet**

* * *

Taruto clasped his hands over his ears, sitting in the corner of his bedroom.

It started off as an engaged conversation between the two, the words drowned out by the thickness of the wall. Although it was hard to decipher what was said, he knew either way they were still arguing.

But as the human clock above Taruto's bed continued to tick, stealing away the hours of the evening by doing so, the whispering in the next room had become intense, as the voices soon increased to come across as shouting.

Taruto instantly acknowledged how his comrades were beginning to remind him of how he remembered his parents when they were still alive, debating against each other so that their opinions were heard, whether the truth in them was able to bear or not.

He could only try to ignore it when the bulb cracked upon hitting the ground, due to the mild earthquakes caused by what took place in Kisshu's bedroom.

Why was Pai there anyway?

Taruto's eyes shot open, just in time to spot a door flying past his room.

"I said GET OUT!"

The silence afterwards settled in, allowing Taruto to relax only briefly. He remained wide-eyed as Pai floated quietly by, not leaving without a backward glance in the direction he came from.

He sighed shakily.

"Damnit guys..."

* * *

A Chimera Anima rampaged through the city park, destroying wildlife and public benches by attacking the area. It resembled an extinct dinosaur known only as the stegosaurus, its spiky tail a great accessory to the mission. It used it to swipe ordinary people from under their feet, including lamp posts which fell apart upon impact.

Birds were forced to take off from the scene, abandoning their babies in the nests they took eternity to build.

Pai, Kisshu and Taruto were witnessing the destruction, each with something different on their minds.

Kisshu ensured he was at a far enough distance from his accomplices, watching carelessly as his creation stomped on a swan by the pond.

"Kisshu!"

He refused to accept who had called his name, the teenager who sprinted towards him on her toes at an inhumane speed. Her cat ears sprouted as she somersaulted into the air, taking this opportunity to transform into her alias.

Mew Ichigo made a perfect landing once finally reaching the ground, clutching the bell she swore she use to protect. Her team had eventually arrived behind her, each holding onto their knees for support as they panted rather deeply.

Upon seeing Ichigo, Pai and Kisshu exchanged icy stares, regarding each other coldly.

Taruto seemed to be at the centre of it all, grabbing his hair as if to yank it out fully.

"Can't we all just get along?!"

"Shut up."

Taruto blinked repeatedly, tilting his head back to look up at Kisshu. There was a gleam in his eyes which refused to settle, causing suspicion as to what he was thinking.

He summoned his daggers, both illuminated by the rays of sunlight.

"Kisshu-"

"I said shut up!"

Forest green bangs toppled over, covering Kisshu's eyes completely.

Lettuce raised her hand to grasp the air, observing the tension before them.

"Ano... something's not right."

"Pudding feels it too, na no da!"

Ichigo stepped forward, disrupting the silence.

"Kisshu...?"

"Today's your lucky day, Koneko-chan."

"W-What?"

He chuckled.

"Your funeral's tomorrow."

Kisshu swooped down at Ichigo, his daggers steadily aimed at her. His bangs flew loosely behind him, revealing a set of cat's eyes.

Ichigo's eyes widened as she ducked, bending down to avoid any harm. Kisshu found himself shoving his dagger through the air, growling desperately as he confronted Ichigo once again.

"You will die, Ichigo... YOU MUST!"

As a last resort, Kisshu brought his daggers together. He rubbed them against each other as an electric blue orb was formed from it, aiming it at his love interest accurately.

He realised that this could be the end.

But was he willing to prove everyone wrong?

Pai smirked, a startling glint in his eyes.

"Ichigo!"

Minto gripped her bow tightly, pulling back the thin string as she placed an arrow after it.

The arrow was pointing at Kisshu.

"So much as touch her and you die!"

Kisshu snarled, bowing his head weakly.

"I can't... I CAN'T!"

"NO!"

Minto released her arrow as it charged towards Kisshu at an incredible speed, but just seconds before he had released his own attack.

"ICHIGO!"

Zakuro held Minto back by the waist as tears were spilled, having realised just how serious the consequences could be.

Ichigo closed her eyes, accepting her fate unwillingly.

But nothing happened.

An explosion occured right behind her, shattering a small shop beside the park.

Kisshu had missed intentionally.

He was slammed against the bark of a tree as he met destiny with an arrow, collapsing to his knees as he looked down shamefully.

"Ichigo!"

Zakuro positioned her head towards the Chimera Anima, informing Ichigo of what still lay unfinished.

She nodded sternly, holding the bell with her right hand and gripping it with her left. She kneeled down in Kisshu's direction, raising the bell up to him.

Her tail wriggled behind her, the bell letting out a soft ring.

"Sutoroberrii Cheekku Supuraisu!"

The Chimera Anima screeched as it stumbled into a white light, suffering immense pain as the attack disintegrated its body, limb by limb, until finally it was reduced to the mere insect it was produced from.

Ichigo stood straight shakily, falling backwards as Lettuce caught her.

Her lime green eyes projected concern upon Ichigo's pale features.

"I hope she's alright."

Lettuce supported Ichigo as Zakuro lifted her from the ground, the five of them turning their backs on the scene.

She was too important for them to lose now, and dealing with the aliens while she was in a state was not ideal.

But Ichigo would have wanted to know why.

Kisshu rubbed the back of his head vigorously, pressing his back against the oak of the tree.

"Go, Taruto."

"But Kisshu-"

"Me and Kisshu have something we wish to discuss alone. Isn't that correct, Kisshu, or is it not?"

He smiled oddly.

"Whatever."

Before taking his leave, Taruto regarded them both immaturely, his pouting adding to the childish behaviour.

"It's not fair! I'm not a kid anymore!"

Taruto disappeared afterwards, probably to sulk in his corner.

Pai examined Kisshu suspiciously.

"Did you really think you could fool me?"

He yanked him up by the collar, their faces just inches apart.

"I gave you a choice and you denied both."

Kisshu opened his eyes, meeting Pai's steel grey orbs emotionlessly.

"Decide."

* * *

_"Decide."_

_Pai held Kisshu against the wall of his bedroom roughly, the younger alien glaring back intensely. His hair was in a shaggy mess and his clothes were ruffled, due to the fighting which brought them to this conclusion._

_"Decide what? Choose between my loyalty for Koneko-chan and him?"_

_His chuckle echoed throughout the room, bouncing off the ceilings and floors._

_This seemed to silence Pai, although he continued to speak anyway._

_"Return my affections or Ichigo will die."_

_Kisshu's eyes widened, kicking Pai off almost instantly._

_"Get out."_

_"Kisshu-"_

_"I said GET OUT!"_

_Kisshu approached his door, using daggers to disconnect it from the bolts._

_In moments he sent it flying through the empty corridor outside. Taruto had seen it pass his bedroom in the process._

_Pai lingered towards the exit that was made for him, coming to a halt as he reached Kisshu's feet._

_Before he could predict the events ahead, Kisshu felt a pair of cold lips press against his in a short, small but loving kiss. Pai departed from it almost immediately, leaving the poor extraterrestial astounded, even disgusted with himself for being unable to stop it._

_Kisshu froze._

* * *

"You know me, Pai. I take risks. I thought that if I could persuade you I felt nothing for Ichigo, you would have nothing to use against me. It was foolproof, and I would win."

Kisshu grinned.

"But I was stupid, because the thing is, I didn't even know you. I mean, how could I expect you to fall for it when I had no idea who you really were?"

Pai's grip on Kisshu's collar tightened, but he refused to let this knock him down.

After all, he had made his decision now, and either way he'd die.

"You see, I've made up my mind, Pai!"

Kisshu pulled away freely, but leaned back in so that his lips were inches away from Pai's ear.

He whispered lowly, but it was loud enough.

"You can never have me."

In a split second Kisshu had collapsed, a pool of blood forming around him.

In front of him was a dagger, placed neatly into his heart.

Pai had skeletons in his closet.

Kisshu did too.


End file.
